


不要随便在路边捡小狗

by AOBlaz



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:19:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOBlaz/pseuds/AOBlaz
Summary: 一个心情不好的V半夜在街上独自游荡碰到了一个和妮可打赌今晚破处的大学生尼禄
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 18





	不要随便在路边捡小狗

**Author's Note:**

> 本来想写站街文学但是失败了！  
> 以及这篇文的设定是维吉尔是V的导师，V给他当助教，他们俩之间曾经有过关系但是掰了

若不是他嘴角涂花了的口红，尼禄断然不会觉得这个站在路灯下的瘦长男人是个……性工作者。  
他看起来单薄极了，无袖长马甲里伸出来的两边胳膊活像是垂下来的柳条，一阵风都能给吹断了一般，却又偏偏在苍白的皮肤上布满了繁复的黑色纹身，一直画到他手指尖。他一只手捧着一本薄薄的皮面书，一会低下头阅读，过一会再抬头看看四周。  
尼禄吞了口口水——刚刚在酒吧里面灌下去的东西已经被夜风吹醒了大半，他开始后悔脑子不清醒的时候和妮可打的赌了。黑头发的女孩踩在桌子上大声嘲讽他是个处男并表示如果他能今晚上随便在街边捡个人来破处她就承包尼禄一直到学期期末的所有零食附带一份详尽完整的全科复习笔记加上所有的期末论文，尼禄脑袋一热就答应了，然后就被从酒吧里赶了出来并被要求第二天上交破处感言一千字。  
操，他在脑子里骂了一句。他不是不知道那些姑娘们都喜欢在什么街上揽客，而在他到达目的地之后也有两三个热情点的凑上来贴着他的耳朵笑，但尼禄只觉得她们身上廉价的香水味让他头晕。好不容易低着头加快速度摆脱了女孩们的纠缠，他发现自己已经快走到这条窄巷的尽头了，而出现在他面前的就是这个黑头发的男人。  
他很快注意到了尼禄，路灯下他偏过头冲尼禄露出了个带着戏谑的浅笑，男孩有点楞楞地往前挪了两步，对方转过身来，尼禄注意到他赤裸的胸口也布满了和手臂上相似的纹路。  
“迷路了吗？”男人举起手杖在尼禄面前点了点，“'小流浪汉，快点回你家中去'。”  
“不——”尼禄试图把自己的舌头找回来，对方的声音低沉又柔和，又像是故意的一般在语尾带上过多的气声，激得男孩耳朵尖发烫，“事实上，我，呃，我是来……”  
“在这没人这么说话，孩子。”他笑起来，而他用来称呼尼禄的代词让男孩扁了扁嘴，他又往前走了几步也迈到了路灯光下，在昏黄的光线里他发现男人还要比他高上些许，半眯起的眼珠是茶褐色的，而涂花了的唇是熟透浆果一样的颜色。  
“你要真是来找乐子的就跟我走吧。”  
男孩鬼使神差地就跟着男人走了，甚至都没来得及谈价钱。他的手塞在口袋里，先前准备的几张纸币浸了汗，在手掌中被揉成皱巴巴的一团，那还是妮可带着高深莫测的表情从钱包里抽出来丢给他的，而现在在他脑子里酒吧和赌约几乎都是上个世纪的事情了。  
他们拐上一栋老旧的居民楼，男人带着他从楼外面生锈的防火通道爬上去，踩着楼梯踏板时那种吱呀声就像是整栋楼一起弯着腰叫出来的一样。“别担心，这里不会塌。”男人很轻松地走在前面，他们爬上三楼，从沉重的防火门钻进楼道，在左数第三间停下，尼禄注意到他的门上有个小小的铭牌，上面刻着一个花体字母，“V”。  
“嘎嘎！有人来啦！”迎接他们的是一个有些沙哑的声音，尼禄吓了一跳，以为这间狭窄的公寓里还住着另一个人，但马上他就意识到声音来自在窗边站着的，正神气十足地啄着自己羽毛的一只鹦鹉，而他的脚边不知什么时候黏上了一只黑猫，尾巴绕着他的膝盖，一边开始闻他的气味。  
“格里芬和暗影，”男人指了指鹦鹉又指指猫咪，“别担心，他们很乖，基本上。”  
这间公寓里只包括一间房间和一个浴室，而占据房间半壁江山的是一张双人床，还有贴着墙壁的小型布艺沙发。屋子里塞了很多东西但意外地不算凌乱，而墙上盯着的书架上甚至还摆着几本诗集，看起来是尼禄这种工科生这辈子也不会去碰的东西。  
“过来，”男人招呼他，尼禄就走过去和他一起在床边坐下，他的脸在不知不觉中红得更厉害了，男人没对此发表意见，反而扶过尼禄的脸仔细观察着他。  
“呃……”尼禄觉得手脚都有些不自在，他抓着床单，但对方的意思明显是想让他靠得更近，“我可以叫你V吗？我在门牌上看见了这个名字。”或者代号，尼禄想，更或者就只是小孩子们的一出恶作剧。  
“你观察力真不错，”V笑了出来，“是的，你可以，不过一般没人会问我这个。”  
一般也不会有大学生半夜上街找人过夜，尼禄在心里已经锤了自己好几拳了，而且还是个男人，天知道为什么他现在才意识到这件事情，大概因为V的眼睛和声音简直就像绕着他小腿盘旋而上的蛇，衔着苹果喂给夏娃的那一条。说实话尼禄不是很介意和男人上床——和妮可在一块待久了他也开始被对方带着承认自己的性取向，毕竟那可是个大学生活甫一开始在全班面前自我介绍的时候就直白地表示自己不喜欢男性的家伙。  
脸颊被拍了拍，尼禄放空的大脑被拉回到现实世界里来。V还在盯着他看，“你在想什么？”他问，“我也没见过到了这地方还不着急脱裤子的。”  
尼禄张口结舌，V见状又笑起来，他凑过去在尼禄嘴边上亲了一下，然后站起身把那件黑色的无袖风衣脱掉，随手丢到了地上，“我去洗澡，”他轻松地说，“你可以随便看看，就是别惹格里芬，它会咬人。”  
听见了自己名字的大鸟嘎嘎叫了起来。  
尼禄看着V站起身，视线从他赤裸的肩胛一直向下滑，他瘦削的脊柱线条和那些布满皮肤的黑色纹身消失在引人遐想的低腰裤里。他打开浴室门走进去，然后是哗哗的水声，尼禄又忍不住骂了个脏字，低下头用手掌拼命搓起自己的脸颊来。  
操，，这太蠢了，等他明天回去了他要先让妮可帮他做一星期的作业。尼禄叹了一口长长的气，把自己丢进V的枕头里，布料上有一股好闻的洗衣剂味道，而那只叫暗影的黑猫不知道什么时候跳上的床，在另一边枕头上蜷成了一个团。  
这个男人真的是干那行的吗？尼禄忍不住想，在他的想象里这些人的“工作场所”不会这么干净整洁，也不会有诗集和小说，更别提还有一只鹦鹉和一只猫了。他脑子里乱糟糟的，甚至开始想他莫名其妙被街边的陌生男人捡回家里，难道自己才是上钩的那一个？  
口袋里的手机不合时宜地震了起来，尼禄烦躁地抓了抓头发把手机拿出来，妮可给他发了消息问他是不是现在还在街边可怜兮兮地吹冷风。  
“没有，”他默默地在心里给她比了个中指，“不用管我，你输定了。”  
好胜心又让他得意起来，至少他明天肯定可以看见妮可吃瘪的表情，尼禄半张脸埋在枕头里闷闷地笑，但是浴室里戛然而止的水声又让他浑身一僵，意识到接下来自己将要面对的是什么。  
“你在看什么？”V从浴室里出来了——全裸，连条毛巾也没披。他爬到床上去，在尼禄身边自然地侧身躺下，暗影叫了一声就跑走了，给他把枕头让出来。尼禄的眼睛都不知道该往哪里放，V的纹身就到胯部为止了，两条白得过分的腿又细又直，脚尖隔着尼禄的裤子若有若无地蹬在他小腿上。  
“……和同学发消息。”他觉得自己脸都要烧红了，V扬起一边眉毛，从尼禄手里把手机抽走丢到了另一个枕头下面，“你果然还是个学生，我真该问问你到底为什么要来这地方的。”  
“我……”尼禄不想让男人知道他和妮可之间那个愚蠢的赌约，不过好在V看起来也没有那么多的好奇心接着追问下去，“不过你既然成年了倒是也没什么，说吧，你想怎么做？”  
年轻人的脑袋里嗡的一声，“我不用先洗个澡吗？”他觉得自己的舌头快把嗓子塞住了，V噗嗤一声笑出来，他又往前凑了凑，鼻尖扫过尼禄的衣领，“随你，不过你得先把外套脱了，你是不是去过酒吧？我不喜欢上面的烟味。”  
尼禄坐起身两下把外套甩开只剩里面一件贴身的棉T恤，“我也不喜欢烟味，”他说，“但是妮可……我的同学，她抽烟，我劝过她好多次了都没用。”  
V愉快地笑起来，他突然直起身，用了点力气把尼禄背向下摔在床上，自己双腿跨在了他的腰间。尼禄惊讶于这个人瘦弱的身体里居然能有这样的力气，但思维在V试图去解他的腰带时戛然而止。  
“等，等等！”他突然说，V疑惑地住了手，“你不至于要现在反悔吧？”  
“我没有！我只是……”没有经验？尼禄不知道该怎么表达，但是本能告诉他这个进展似乎有点太快。他挣扎着撑起上半身，V向后坐在了他的大腿上等着他的下一步动作，男孩的脸涨红了，他伸出手，手掌贴在V的脸颊上，犹豫着向他靠过去。  
V反应过来他想要一个吻，尼禄的嘴唇薄而粗糙，擦过男人唇角的时候几乎有摩擦的簌簌声，然后他便被V的嘴捉住，那双柔软的厚嘴唇衔住他，用舌头逗着他张嘴，然后含住他的舌尖吮。尼禄被吻得晕头转向，他本能地搂住了V的腰让他们贴得更紧，V的手攀上他的脖子，抚摸他的头发仿佛爱抚一只没几个月大的幼犬一般。  
尼禄先憋不住了，他往后退和V分开，黑发男人睁开眼睛舔了舔嘴唇，又按在尼禄的胸口一用力把男孩推进了他身后的枕头里，“一般我也不和其他人接吻。”他用带着笑意的气声说，手指轻巧地一挑便把尼禄的腰带扯开，然后是裤扣和拉链，男孩被那个吻弄得情动，阴茎在棉质的内裤里半硬着而V很快便把它解放了出来。  
他只花了半分钟就让男孩彻底硬了，V摸在他阴茎上的手指还有贴在他耳边的气声让尼禄完全无法抵挡，只能任由男人摆布。他在心里更加确定了自己才是被钓上来的那个，而大脑又马上因为V舔上他唇角的舌尖而一片空白。他不知道他应该怎么做于是他试探着抚摸V的脊背，而男人索性拉着他的手往更下面的地方伸，用他的手指尖按开自己紧闭的穴口。  
“床头的小抽屉里有润滑剂，”在几次算不上真枪实弹的试探之后V舔了舔尼禄的耳朵，“去拿过来。”  
男孩听话地伸出手在床头摸索，V也伸手过去，指尖沿着他的手腕引导他的方向，他整个身体都伏在了尼禄上面，布满青黑纹身的胸膛正擦着尼禄的鼻尖。男孩吻了他胸口正中的皮肤，V笑起来，忽略男孩摸来摸去的手自己拿了润滑剂丢到他手里，然后又低下头去继续和他接吻。尼禄的吻技差得要命，偏偏又简直像口欲期未退一样渴求嘴唇的接触，V轻咬他的舌尖，在分开以后又把手指塞进他嘴里，而男孩就真的如一只幼犬一般舔舐他的指腹。  
“我可爱的玫瑰树，”男人贴在尼禄耳边呢喃，他把湿漉漉的手指从尼禄嘴里抽出来，用另一只手掰开自己的臀瓣开始扩张自己，“把你的'刺'交给我……乖孩子。”  
就算他的话里有多么下流的暗示，V的声音也如同在吟诵诗句一般轻柔和缓。尼禄感到一阵晕眩，他连忙拧开手中润滑剂的盖子，挤了些到自己手上，探到V身后去合着他的手指一起开拓，V发出些愉快的鼻音来，他半眯起眼睛，跪坐在尼禄身上缓慢摆着腰迎合他的动作。尼禄空闲的那只手继续抚摸V赤裸的胸膛和小腹，一直往下直到犹豫着捉住V已经开始吐出前液的阴茎来。  
“继续，小家伙，你想做什么都行。”V吻了吻尼禄的脖子，后穴里吃下的手指已经到了三根，抽送的动作都带上了令人脸红的水声。尼禄开始抚摸他，按照自己习惯的自慰动作套弄着V的阴茎，扩张的手捏住了他紧窄的臀瓣。他还想要亲吻，V就像看穿了他的心思一样凑近了些又吻上去，一边捉着尼禄的手腕抽出他的手指，扶着男孩的阴茎坐了下去。  
他紧得要命，又湿又热，尼禄差点都要以为自己五秒钟就会交代进去。他紧搂着V的腰，不得要领只是遵从本能地向上挺，顶得V忍不住抽气，报复一般使劲咬了他的下唇。他呜咽起来，叫V的名字，男人又不忍心地在他唇角补上更多的吻。“如果我读到了什么描写小狗的诗句，嗯——那我一定会都拿来形容你。”他笑着，沉下腰把尼禄吃得更深，“感觉如何？”  
尼禄没得可比较，他也找不到什么准确的形容词，他只觉得想往更深的地方去于是他就这么做了，顶得V忍不住发出一声惊叫。“痛吗？”男孩看着V皱起的眉突然慌了神，但是V咬着唇摇了摇头，他按下男孩的胸口示意他好好躺下，一边向后靠去，跪在他身体两侧的腿换成了蹲姿，双手撑在身后，摆出一副彻底展示自己身体的姿势来。  
“别动，”现在是他的脚趾尖踩在尼禄胸口了，“好好看着就行。”  
V上下摆动起腰来，用尼禄的阴茎寻找身体里的敏感点，又在撞上去的时候毫不掩饰地呻吟出声。尼禄咬紧了嘴唇，生涩地摆着腰配合V的颠簸，一边又伸手过去握住V的性器给他做手活。男人垂下头来，黑色的半长发被汗水黏在脸上，绿眼睛明亮得像两颗猫眼。  
“告诉我……嗯……告诉我你的名字……”他轻笑着，加快了扭动腰肢的幅度，尼禄也喘息起来，他的手抚摸V线条不算柔和的小腿和膝盖，然后是大腿根那块细嫩的皮肤，“尼禄，我叫尼禄。”他紧咬着牙试图命令自己不那么快就缴枪，但V看起来对折磨他乐在其中。  
“尼禄……”这个名字从他的舌尖吐出来像是沾了蜜糖，“一般我也不会……嗯啊……在高潮的时候叫谁的名字……”  
男人笑着，沉下腰把尼禄整根都吃下去，爽得连脚趾尖都蜷缩起来。  
“权当给你的特殊服务好了……尼禄。”

V醒过来的时候尼禄已经不见了，他在桌上找到了一杯温水，一张字迹凌乱的纸条还有压在纸条下的几张纸币。  
“我回学校了，今天还有早课，虽然没有说好价钱，但是我把身上的现金都留在这了。”  
后面有一个写上了又被使劲划掉的谢谢。  
他用手指拎着那几张皱巴巴的钱哭笑不得，尼禄肯定是把自己当成特殊从业者了没错——事实上他大半夜站在那种地方也没想过其他可能性，谁知道一个感情破裂心情低谷只想在街边随便找个人打一炮的家伙能捡来尼禄这种小孩呢。V叹了口气，把纸币塞进外套口袋里，心想连个联系方式都没来得及留。  
他给格里芬添上水和鸟粮，给暗影开了罐头，一边慢慢穿上衣服想着今天要去给导师当助教——V发出一声哀鸣把脸埋进了枕头里，他真的不想再看见维吉尔了。  
他在枕头边发现了一个不属于他的手机。

“所以。”  
“所以你打赌输了，”尼禄干脆地说，直面妮可难以置信的表情，“愿赌服输，下课就去给我买零食吧你。”  
“证据呢，”黑发女孩不依不饶，还要作势拽尼禄的衣领检查下他T恤下面是不是有吻痕结果被尼禄一巴掌打开，“没有证据不算数！”  
“……我拍了他的照片，”男孩的声音低了下去，“……我知道这不好！但是我也没别的办法了，等下我找到手机给你看。”  
他低下头开始在书包里翻找，但是五分钟过去了还一无所获。  
“奇怪……我记得就……”  
“我想你掉了东西。”一个柔和的声音从他的背后响起，尼禄瞬间涨红了脸，猛地抬起头来。桌上是他的手机，而按在手机上的是一只修长苍白带着黑色纹身的手。  
“V……！可是怎么……”他瞪大了眼睛看向男人微笑的脸，而V只是笑着，丢下目瞪口呆的他和摸不着头脑的妮可径直走向了讲台。  
“解释一下？”妮可扬起一边眉毛。  
“这辈子也不可能了！”

END


End file.
